Kisses
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: Just a fiction of some Mattex-first-kisses-angst and what happens after it. Title is bad. Ugh. Please read :) (Matt x Alex)


"Alright guys, next scene!"

Next scene. Nothing new, for both of them. Yet Matt's hands felt sweaty as he looked at her. He was about to kiss her.

* * *

She reached up to straighten his bow tie. "You'll understand soon enough," she let him know with this gorgeous River/Alex-smile. Small yet meaningful.

"Okay," he said his line with a small shrug. "Up to you." He turned around and went back to the TARDIS, his guts squirming. "See you next time. Call me!"

"Wha-?" Alex immediately called after him. "That's it?"

Matt, in the role as the doctor, turned again.

"What's the matter with you?" Alex laughed and Matt got closer again. She was handsome. No wonder the doctor had a crush on River.

"Have I forgotten something?" he asked innocently.

Alex, shook her head, grinning. River was thinking he was joking, no doubt.

"Oh ... shut up," she said with a sultry voice and pulled his face down.

Matt's first instinct was to kiss her back, but then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to.

His hand slid from her shoulder and he started acting like a taken by surprise doctor, not like Matt, who actually wanted to kiss his co-actor so bad.

But there was something he couldn't deny - she was a good kisser.

Even though it was a sweet and innocent kiss, like first kisses usually were, it still sent shivers down his spine. Electric shocks through his body. His heart was beating faster.

He gave in, kissed her back, stopped squirming and touched her arm. Gently stroke it. Then he remembered his role again. The doctor was supposed to act strange around River!

And "River" finally noticed. Alex pulled back, staring at him.

Matt swallowed. Here eyes were stunning. And she stared at him with a questioning look. Was this Alex staring at him or River staring at the doctor?

"Right," Matt continued saying his line. "Okay ... interesting." He scratched his cheek.

River was confused. "You're acting like we haven't done that before," she said.

"We haven't," the doctor answered immediately. He scratched his head, staring into Alex' beautiful face. She was a perfect actress, really. How she played River's distress... perfect. "We have -" she started, but Matt interrupted her.

"Oh, look at the time. Must be off. But it was very nice, it was - eh - it was good. It was - ahh - unexpected!" Poor River. Alex had a talent. Matt actually felt bad for the fictional character only because her actress was so, so good. He opened the door of the TARDIS, then he turned around once again. "You know what they say? There's a first time for everything!"

He pointed at her and entered the TARDIS, not hearing her sad "And a last time..."

But then Steven shouted, "Perfect, guys! Have a break!" and the doctor's actor looked out of the blue phone box.

"A break sounds great," he said and after Karen and Arthur had left the TARDIS, he waved Alex. "Kingston! Up for going over our lines together?"

"Sure, sweetie," Alex countered and entered the TARDIS after him, ignoring the whistles of the other actors.

* * *

"You acted good," Alex said as the door closed.

"I can only return that, Ms Kingston," Matt answered and then an awkward silence fell between them.

"Matt..." Alex started after a while.

"Yes, Alex?"

"You're aware of the fact that we might kiss more often from now on?"

"Well, I can't complain," Matt said with a grin and earned a slap on his shoulder.

"Oh you! But same here." She grinned at him. "But that wasn't what I meant."

"I know," Matt said. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. How - uhm - how we should act our next kisses."

"Exactly as Steven wants us to."

"Steven will want us to - kiss," Matt said weakly.

"I know."

Again silence. They both knew what Steven would want. A real kiss. A heated kiss ... a kiss between the doctor and River should look as real as possible, so it had to be real.

"Okay ..." Matt said slowly. "So ... should we practice or -"

"Why not?" Alex interrupted him with a grin. "But not now. If someone comes in ..."

"Right." Matt laughed. "So when -?"

"When we get the next kissing scene, I'd say. Correct, love?"

Matt's heart jumped at her calling him 'love'. He knew she was joking, referring to River, who called the doctor 'love' all the time. Or 'beloved'. Or 'sweetie' ...

"Uhm - yeah. Good idea."

"So let's get outside quickly, or the other are going to make up stories about us." Alex winked at the younger man, who swallowed.

Would those stories be too absurd?

* * *

Their next kissing scene eventually came.

It wasn't really a kissing scene, but still. It was short after the transformation of Mels into River Song.

Matt was glad that he had to cover his eyes while Alex posed, he was really glad because this dress was too much for him. She looked so hot in it.

"Hello, Benjamin."

Matt tried not to laugh. Her voice was amazing.

* * *

Her lips stayed a little too long on his ...

"Cut! Alex! Just a small peck!"

"Okay, sorry. Sorry! Again!" Alex pretended to be angry with herself but then she winked at Matt. Winked! Matt was sure she had messed up the kiss on purpose. 'Just a small peck'. He had to admit that he was disappointed. He had expected a heated kiss, fireworks and sparks. And what did he get? Just a small peck. Of course he knew why and that it would change soon.

Alex' lips landed on his for just a second and he missed his line. He was thinking too much about her.

"Cut! Are you doing this on purpose, Alex?" Steven called and Matt inhaled sharply. The peck had still been too long?

"Who knows?" Alex said with a grin and winked at Matt again. Oh, this woman ...

* * *

After some takes, the peck was finally perfect and they didn't have to try it again.

"Nicely played, Kingston," Matt said with a grin. But again, Alex only winked at him.

* * *

Some weeks later ...

"Kingston! We're going to marry!" Matt shouted as he found Alex, Karen and Arthur in the make up room.

Alex waved with her script. "Just read it, lover. Wanna make out?"

"Sure." Matt swiped her into his arms and dipped her, his face dangerously close to hers. They breathed, stared into each other's eyes - and turned their heads.

Then they started laughing loudly as they noticed the stares of the other actors.

"We are only joking!" Matt said and placed the actress back to her feet.

"Yes, it definitely looked like you were," Karen commented dryly.

"Get back to your scene," Alex shooed them away and really - they left them alone.

"Practise?" Matt asked hoarsely.

"Mh ... yeah," Alex mumbled and locked the door to the make up room.

Matt swallowed.

"You know your text, I suppose ..." Alex came closer.

Matt could only nod.

His heart was racing madly. Should this woman make him feel like this?

The answer was no, no, she shouldn't. But she did.

She pecked his lips like she had done a few times already. Some fun-pecks without meaning. Then she pecked his lips a second time, staying on his lips just a little longer. And then, after the third peck, she stayed on his lips.

And, just as in their script stood (passionately kissing), they kissed.

Matt brought his hands to her waist, letting them rest there. Alex' arms hang down loosely. She didn't quite know what to do with them. Then she leaned her head back and parted her lips.

Matt stopped. "What now?" he mumbled against her lips.

Damn. He was as clueless as her. Alex pretended as if she wasn't and let her tongue run along his lips. "Kiss me ..."

Matt felt close to fainting. He was kissing someone who had nineteen years more experience than him. But he collected his whole courage, pulled her close, parted his lips and kissed her.

For a moment Alex was taken by surprise as he just grabbed her, but then their tongues touched and she gave in. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back with her whole passion.

After seconds, no, minutes of kissing, air became required and they pulled apart

"Wow!" Matt breathed and looked at her.

"Indeed..." Alex smiled gently. "You're a good kisser."

"So are you."

"I have more experience, darling," Alex said and Matt blushed lightly. Oh, that broad hint ...

"So ... does the kiss have to be that long?"

Alex grinned. "I'm afraid not ..."

"Oh." Matt laughed nervously. "So ... I - I think we'll do that."

"Sure, sweetie," Alex said in a flirty River-tone and unlocked the make up room. She looked outside. No one was there, so she quickly left, leaving Matt back in confusion.

Why was his head spinning?

Why was his heart racing?

Why did his lips burn and long for Alex' lips again?

Was he falling for Alex Kingston?

* * *

The answer was yes.

And he knew it as he pulled back, looked at her.

"Cut!"

He didn't hear it. He continued looking at her.

"Matt ..."

Two hands that pulled him away from her.

"No ..."

"Hey. What's wrong?" Steven looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"Anyone bring Matt a cappuccino?" Steven called and one of the staff people started running. "The kiss was great. We don't have to film it a second time."

"Really? After one time you have enough?" Matt eyed the director. Normally he wanted to film scenes until they were -

"Perfect. It was perfect after the first time already, as if you had practised!"

Matt laughed weakly.

Steven's eyes widened. "Did you?"

"Of course not!" Matt shouted quickly. "We talked about it but ... no. Glad we didn't. That would have been awkward.

A little farer away, Alex had a similar conversation with Karen.

"What did you do in that room? Tell me! Oh come on, you know you can tell me everything."

"I already told you, Karen. We went through our lines."

"Which lines?"

"All lines."

"All lines?" Karen didn't give up. "As in spoken and unspoken lines?"

Alex laughed. Smart Karen. "Yes, Karen. All lines."

"Oh my gosh!" Karen screamed. "How was it?"

"How's it supposed to be?" Alex shrugged. "Like I was kissing a co-actor."

It wasn't really true. But could Alex simply show her feelings for a man almost twenty years younger than her?

* * *

Matt looked at her. She was so beautiful ...

He gulped down another glass of wine and approached her. "Lllex..." he slurred.

Alex stared at him and laughed. "Matthew! How many glasses have you had?"

"Quite a few, A-lex. The season is over. We won't see each other for a while."

"We won't see each other at the set," Alex said. "I do hope we can see each other in private once or twice."

"I'd love that" he slurred and leaned himself against her. "Ohh, sexy Alexandra..."

"What the -" Alex started laughing. "Matt?! Get off of me."

Matt staggered back. "Sorry. I've had too much ..."

"Shall I bring you home?" Alex offered and Matt tried not to cheer too loudly. It had worked. His acting had fooled Alex Kingston.

"That'd be nice..."

But Alex announced their departure loudly.

"Okay guy, I'll bring drunk Matthew home! I'll be back soon!"

"I doubt you will!" Karen shouted and Matt watched Alex throw a killer look at the redhead.

Then she grabbed the actor's arm and pulled him outside. After she called a taxi, she leaned against the wall of the set.

"So," she started and watched Matt, who was leaning against the wall as well, his eyes closed. "Why do you pretend to be drunk?"

"I am drunk," Matt insisted but Alex laughed loudly.

"Sweetie, a beginner like you can't fool me."

"Beginner," Matt mumbled. It hurt.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. A young guy like you, that's what I wanted to say. Sweetheart, you're twenty-nine. You're a baby compared to me. So what do you think you're doing right now?"

"Hoping to have some privacy with you," Matt tried and Alex sighed.

"Oh, darling." She sounded sad.

"What?"

"This is really complicated."

Matt didn't answer. Gladly the taxi came to a stand in front of them just in that moment.

Matt looked at her in surprise as she followed him. "What are you doing?"

"Following you. I promised to bring you home in your drunken state."

"Oh, River," Matt sighed and Alex laughed, pushing him inside.

"Let's get going, doctor."

* * *

And they didn't stop with their little game. Not even as they arrived at Matt's hotel, they stopped calling each other River and doctor. And when they were already inside, they didn't stop either.

Also as their lips met, they didn't stop. Or was it because they hadn't stopped calling each other by their character names? River and the doctor were married now, what if this was their wedding night?

Alex pulled away. "Why so stiff, doctor?"

"I - I am a bit taken by surprise," Matt mumbled.

Alex grinned."Why, my doctor? All is well ... Mommy is here ..."

"Oh, don't do that, River. You're not my mommy, you're my wife."

"Exactly. And that's why -" Alex pushed him against the door and touched his nose with hers. "That's why I'm doing this, my love."

Alex and Matt stared at each other. None of them knew what to do. Kiss the other? Matt thought of lifting Alex into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom, but pushing her into it would be a better solution for his back, probably. Not that she was heavy ...

"What are you doing, Matt?"

"Checking you out, River."

Alex chuckled. "Wrong name, love."

"Wrong pet name, babe."

Again they stared at each other. And then Alex let go of him. "Sorry for kissing you."

"No problem."

Alex looked around the small room they were standing in. "Maybe I should drive back ..."

"Yes," Matt said quietly. "Alex, did you mean it? We can see each other in private during the break?"

Alex smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

And then she pecked his lips just as Melody Pond had pecked the doctor's lips. That scene they had had to do twenty times because Alex always kissed him too long ...

"Let me out?" she said gently and he went away from the door.

"Call me?"

Alex grinned. "Goodbye, sweetie," was her answer before she left the hotel room.

* * *

What was that?!

Alex massaged her temples. They had flirted, shamelessly flirted. They had kissed and kissed again. They had pretended they were the doctor and River Song ...

Alex bit her lip as she got into the taxi again. Was she falling for a man who was almost half her age? That couldn't be possible. But flirting was so much fun ... she wanted to do it again. But at the same time she was scared. Scared about what people would say, what her daughter would say ... Doctor Who fans would go crazy, of course. The doctor and River dating ... in real! Alex chuckled.

* * *

Matt sat down on his bed. Alex had left, she had simply left. Hadn't his flirting been good enough? Why had she left? She had pecked his lips like she had wanted it as well ...

Matt groaned and threw himself back. He stared at the ceiling. Hell in high heels. That she was.

* * *

Some weeks later ...

Hey sweetie :)

I'll be in London this weekend and thought about catching up some time with my favourite doctor. Hehe. What about the café opposite the set? Saturday 2pm?

Kiss kiss. AK.

Matt stared at the message. He had written an 'Okay! I'll be there, River ;)' but Alex hadn't answered. And now he was waiting ... and waiting ...

And then, at 2:24, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen entered. She was wearing a short, red dress, the blonde curls wild and floating around her as always. She waved at him, her red lips parting. "Matt! Hi! Wait, I'll be there soon."

Matt smiled and nodded. That woman...

He looked outside and watched her run back to the taxi, grab inside - and pulling a little girl outside. Oh! She had brought her daughter!

The girl looked tired and yawned. She rubbed her eyes. Alex pulled a suitcase out of the taxi now and went back to the café, Salomé running behind her mother.

Alex entered again, walking up to Matt with the suitcase rolling behind her. "I brought my daughter," she said. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Matt said. "Hi, Salomé."

"Hi, Matt," the girl said shyly and sat down by the window.

"We've just landed, kinda," Alex sighed. "Checking out lasted longer than I've thought, so I'm glad you're still here."

"Of course," Matt said. "I've already had a cappuccino though."

"Ah, I'll order something for Sally and me. Waitress ...?" she looked around. And while Alex was looking for a waitress, Matt was looking at Alex. She looked stressed ...

Even as she had a cup of coffee in front of her, she had a hard time to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked carefully.

"Sure. Why?" Alex didn't quite look at him. "Just - I have some appointments later. What am I going to do with Salomé?"

Matt sat up. "Want me to look after her?"

Alex looked at him. "You'd do that?"

"Of course, you know I love children."

Alex opened her mouth and closed it again. And then she said, "Wow... Matt. That'd be great, really, but - I don't know when I'll be back."

"That's no problem. I have time, really."

Alex looked at Salomé. "Would it be okay if Matt looked after you today?"

The girl's face started to shine. "Yes!"

Alex laughed. "Perfect. Then let's get to the hotel in half an hour -" she checked her clock, "- and then I have to leave already! Oh gosh!"

"Okay, calm down. Don't stress yourself," Matt said. "You'll finish your coffee now and then we'll leave. Alright?"

Alex smiled at the man who was sitting opposite her. And after all those weeks she still felt for him. Never calling him hadn't helped. And she didn't know whether to be happy about it or not.

* * *

They checked in fifteen minutes later. While Salomé and Matt looked for a movie to watch, Alex stood in the bathroom to make herself ready. She was currently reapplying her red lipstick, as a voice behind her made her wince.

"Hell in high heels."

"Well, hello, sweetie," she joked and turned around to face Matt.

"Don't do that, River. You're beautiful the way you are."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I have an appointment..."

"What for?" Matt asked but Alex ignored his question.

"Did you decide for a movie?"

"Yes. It's not really a movie though. Salomé wants to watch Doctor Who."

"I swear, don't let her watch a creepy or dramatic or ... just anyhow violent episode!" Alex warned and Matt laughed.

"So which episode do you suggest?"

"Dammit. I have no idea. I have to go, Matt." Alex wanted to vanish already, as Matt took her hand.

"So I'll just stay until you'll come back. Right?"

"That'd be perfect. Here, I'll give you some money to buy food -" Alex wanted to give him her credit card and Matt laughed.

"You crazy, Kingston? Keep your card, I'll buy the food."

"Oh, Matt," Alex mumbled and pecked his cheek. "Love you. See you later."

And with those words she left the bathroom.

Matt caressed his cheek. He could hear Alex call "See you later, Sally! Behave!" and smiled.

Love you ...

She had said "Love you".

* * *

After watching two not creepy Doctor Who episodes, Matt and Salomé went outside again. The girl wanted to see some places where they had filmed the series, and Matt showed her. On the bus he got recognised and had to give autographs, while Salomé was watching. She was quite used to it, but she hadn't expected to get recognised as well.

"Is that Alex Kingston's daughter?" a woman asked.

"Uhm, no," Matt quickly said, but another fan knew better.

"It is, Kristin. Salomé, isn't it?"

Salomé nodded.

"Are you her new babysitter?" Kristin asked and Matt thanked fate that they hadn't asked directly about Alex and him.

"Kind of, yes," he chuckled.

"He's showing me some Doctor Who places while Mum is busy," Salomé said.

"Alright, too much talking," Matt said quickly. "Are you hungry, Sally?"

"I'm always hungry," Salomé answered and the fans laughed.

They got out at the next bus stop.

"Good that they didn't ask about where your mother is," Matt said and the girl nodded.

"She didn't want to tell me either. But I know anyway."

"Oh," Matt said. He didn't want to ask.

"It's about the divorce," the girl said quietly and Matt took her hand.

"Up for some fish fingers and custard?" he asked and Salomé laughed.

The divorce. Of course. It still wasn't over completely. Divorces lasted some time. Alex had never talked about it openly ... but she had kissed him. She had kissed him while she, officially, was still married.

* * *

After dinner, the doctor and his little companion went back to the hotel. After another episode of Doctor Who, one with River Song (Matt noticed that Salomé watched her mother with wide eyes and he could understand her), Salomé told the actor that she was tired and would go to bed. And really, after half an hour he checked the bedroom. The girl was fast asleep.

"What a well-behaved girl," Matt thought. It wasn't even late in America yet.

And half an hour later, Alex returned.

"Ugh," she moaned and let herself fall on the couch. "I've had an exhausting day."

"So did your daughter, I guess. She's asleep."

"Already? It's only nine," Alex wondered.

"Maybe she's just ... exhausted as you are," Matt said and took Alex' feet, pulling them on his lap.

"What are you doing ...?"

"Relax, sweetheart."

Alex watched him pulling her high heels off and then he started massaging her feet.

The actress moaned and leaned back. "That's what I needed right now."

Matt chuckled in amusement. "Really? That's what you needed?"

"Oh, shut up," Alex laughed.

"Not a chance." Matt didn't look at her, he stared down at her feet while kneading them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex closed her eyes. "Not really ..."

Matt didn't reply, he respected her privacy. But it seemed as if Alex needed to talk.

"Florian wants Salomé."

"Oh gosh, really?"

"Yes," Alex sighed. "His argument is, that I don't have time for her. But it looks good for me."

"Of course it does! You're a wonderful mother!" Matt said and grabbed her legs just above her knees. "They can't take you from her."

"Where are your hands?" Alex giggled and Matt grinned, starting to knead her thighs.

"You like it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Of course you do."

They grinned at each other for a while, as Alex suddenly cleared her throat.

"You think there will be a sex scene between the doctor and River?"

"Never. You know the doctor," Matt answered.

"And you know River." Alex wiggled her brows. "It could be possible, hm?"

"Hm." Matt was confused. Was she suggesting anything...?

"I think there will be a sex scene," Alex said lowly and sat up. "And we should practise."

Matt's eyes widened. "Alex!"

He was speechless. She didn't look like she was joking. She smiled at him gently.

"Yes, Matt? Or should I say doctor?"

Oh. She was in her role as River. 'The doctor' swallowed.

"River?"

"Hm?"

"Your daughter is sleeping in the next room."

"I can be quiet."

"I thought you were 'quite the screamer'?" Matt countered.

"But I can be quiet too."

"I doubt it."

"Then assure yourself." Alex was smiling so flirtatious, Matt was sure she was River right now. Oh that River...

"Dr Song -" Matt started, but got silenced by Alex, who pulled him on top of her and kissed him.

First he was shocked, surprised, scared even, but then he gave in. He cupped her face, kissing her back gently. And then she did it again, she let her tongue run along his lips, making Matt open his mouth. Soon their tongues were dancing again, tasting every reachable corner of the other's mouth.

And Matt pulled away a little, kissing the jawline of the actress. And her throat.

"Oh, Matt..." Alex breathed into the actor's ear. "I can feel you against me ..." she sounded amused.

"Oh, really," Matt mumbled sarcastically and kissed Alex' collarbone.

"Yes, really. Wow, I didn't know I had such an effect on you ..."

Matt pulled back. "Are you serious? You turn me on as no one else."

"What?" Now Alex had to laugh. "I do - what? Oh, get off of me, you horny man."

"What?" Matt was surprised but did what Alex wanted.

"I'm 48, darling."

"And?"

"You're 29. You're too young for me."

"I'm too young? You know that most women your age would be glad about a young fuck?"

Matt quickly realised that he had said the wrong thing. Alex' eyes darkened.

"A young fuck? You think you are simply a young fuck for me?"

Matt opened his mouth, but Alex covered it with her hand. "Don't say a word. Sweetie, thanks for looking after my daughter. I owe you a lot, but I don't owe you ... this. Please leave."

"But - Alex -"

"Sorry, Matt. Most women my age are already sleeping at that time of day."

"Oh, Lexie, I didn't mean it like that," Matt sighed, but Alex pushed him off of her.

"I'm whether River, who'd gladly have a young fuck, nor Lexie," she hissed and Matt backed away.

"Sorry ..."

Alex sighed. "No ... I am sorry. I'm exhausted, I just want to sleep."

"I'll let you sleep," Matt offered and pulled her up and into his arms.

"Matthew, what -!"

"Not a word," Matt breathed.

"I'm too heavy for you."

"Nope," Matt lied and carried her to the other bedroom in bridal style. "Sleep now, Dr Song," he said as he placed her on the bed.

"You're so stupid," Alex chuckled and turned around. "Help me get undressed."

Matt swallowed and opened the zipper of her dress. Slowly he pulled it down, revealing her white bra and beautiful back. She had a light tan and Matt longed to kiss her skin.

"Thanks," Alex said and pushed the dress off her shoulders. Matt swallowed again. She was sexy as hell. "You can go now, doctor. What about a little phone call tomorrow?"

Matt was unable to answer. Suddenly Alex put her finger under his chin and lifted it up. "My eyes are up here..."

"But your boobs are down there," Matt said and Alex laughed.

"Grow up, boy. I want a man, you know?" She pecked his lips. "Call me."

* * *

And then Matt found himself in front of her hotel room. Click, it made behind him. Alex had locked the door.

Grow up, boy.

Grow up, boy ...

Matt was confused. He had massaged her feet, all had been so well. They had kissed, had joked about him being hard against her ... and nothing had happened. Nothing ...

* * *

Next day in the afternoon he called her, just as she had asked him to. And she picked up, she really picked up with a deep "Hello, sweetie."

"Hi, River," Matt said jokingly.

"Oh, the doctor. What an honour," Alex said sarcastically. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine, what about you?" Matt gripped his phone. She wasn't angry at him.

"Well, I've slept a lot and now I feel better. Sorry about yesterday."

"Ah, no problem," Matt muttered. Unlike her, he hadn't been able to sleep at all. He couldn't get her beautiful back out of his mind. Or her lips. Her look. Everything.

"Wanna meet?"

"What? I mean yes. Of course." Matt was nervous.

"Oh, great. Want to come over?"

"Yes. That'd be great. Do you need a babysitter again?"

Alex laughed. "No, darling. Salomé is with her grandparents."

Matt was quiet for a while. "We'll be alone?"

"Yes. So we'll have some privacy to talk."

Talk. Matt's mind was spinning.

"I'm... I'm on my way."

"Great. I'll prepare everything. See you, my husband." And she hung up.

While Matt stared at the phone in his hand. Prepare.

* * *

As she opened, Matt immediately noticed her outfit. It was her outfit from The Angels Take Mahattan, the one with the trenchcoat and hat.

And once again he could only stare at her cleavage. Why did it look as if she wasn't wearing anything beneath it?

"Hello, sweetie," she purred and Matt swallowed, entering slowly.

"River ... how did you get this outfit?"

"Slept with the wardrobe attendant."

"Really?" Matt was shocked.

"Nah. I broke inside."

"River, River... you naughty girl ..." he pushed her hat back and kissed her nose.

"That's why you love me."

"Indeed." He smiled at her.

"I love you too," River purred and dragged him through the living room, right into the bedroom. "But what the hell are you wearing?"

Matt grinned, she was taking that roleplay thing pretty serious.

"It's a fez," he said quietly and Alex laughed. "Oh no. No, no, no. Not again."

She pushed him on the bed and hovered over him.

"So ... young fuck?" He raised his brows.

"I thought again," Alex started. "You're over 900 years old. I am young compared to you."

"True." Matt grinned. What a smart woman she was. Perfect solution for their little 'problem'. Matt didn't think of it as a problem, he didn't care about the age difference. He found it hot. She was in her best age, she was experienced, she was a beautiful woman. He would never have thought about calling her old.

"So, what is River going to do with me now?" Matt asked.

Alex grinned. "Playing doctor ..." She unbuttoned his shirt. "Literally. Mhhh." She licked her lips at the sight of his chest.

And once his shirt had fallen, Alex stood up and opened her trenchcoat.

And Matt saw that he had been right: she wasn't wearing anything beneath it.

"Oh god ..." he moaned. She was beautiful. Beautiful! Damn, that woman had curves! A simply beautiful body. Simply stunning. "Oh damn, River, you're so sexy," Matt moaned again and Alex laughed. She felt honoured.

"I know," she purred and leaned down to open his pants.

"River, wait -"

"Silence." She put her finger in front of her lips.

Matt looked around. "Where? I can't see it."

"See what?"

Alex and Matt looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Enough now," Alex said after a while and got on the bed, pushing him down. She pinned him against the linen and pressed her lips on his.

Matt moaned and closed his eyes. His hands went to her waist. Caressing her skin, he gently pushed them upwards until they reached his destination. He moaned again and cupped her breasts carefully. Rubbed their sides, brushed his thumbs over her nipples.

"Ohh, doctor ..."

"What? Not even when we're alone you call my real name?" Matt asked amused.

"Nope." Alex grinned and pushed him back down. "Maybe when I cum. Bring me there, sweetie. I won't fake it."

"Oh, I know," Matt breathed and pulled her down to kiss her again. She was still on top, of course, she was River Song. She was dominant in every possible way. He wanted to brush his fingers through her hair but found them stuck in her wild curls. He laughed as he tried to entangle them.

"What the -!" Alex laughed loudly. "Fuck my hair, really! I hate it, oh God."

"No," Matt laughed. Finally he succeeded with freeing his fingers. "I love your hair. It's unique. Like you ..."

"Is that the doctor speaking to River or Matt speaking to Alex?"

"What if it's both?"

They looked at each other. "Matthew..." Alex whispered and lowered her lips on his again.

It wasn't a direct love declaration but it came close to it.

She got rid of her panties quickly and pulled his pants down. Then she sat down on him, wiggling her hip.

"Ugh - Dr Song..." Matt moaned. The sweet scent of her erection hit him immediately.

"Yes...?" Alex whispered and bent down. "Like it? Oh, I can feel you do." She laughed evilly.

"Yes, I - damn, I love it ..."

"Say my name again," Alex purred.

"Which name?" Matt gasped. "You have so many!"

"Stupid doctor," Alex laughed and peeled his boxers off.

"River ... River..."

"Wrong name," Alex purred and licked her lips at his sight. She bent down.

"Alex ..."

"Correct," Alex whispered and grabbed his hips. "Now don't move ..."

Matt listened to her, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of receiving a blowjob from a woman with nineteen years more experience. It was amazing. He came faster than he ever had. And he didn't even have time to come down again, she lowered herself on him.

"Alex - protection!" Matt breathed but the older woman laughed lowly.

"There's no need, darling."

Matt leaned back again as she had sat down on him, taking him inside completely.

"Fuck ..." he moaned and once again her lips landed on his. She grabbed his shoulders as she rode him, kissing him hard.

And Matt couldn't think anything besides 'Oh good Lord, this woman is amazing and so wild, she's exactly as I've though, oh my God...'

He reached up to touch her breasts again.

"Oh god, Alex... why are you so sexy?"

"Am I?" Alex breathed, riding him faster.

"Lord yes ... yes! Faster, Alex!"

"I can't go faster than I'm already -" Alex breathed. "I'm so close ..."

"Oh god, me too, me too!" Matt gasped and grabbed her hands, pulling her down. "Oh, my love ..."

Alex tried to ignore his next love declaration and silenced him with another small kiss.

"Alex ..." Matt moaned. "Fuck ... woman! You're... oh my lord ..."

"I'm your lord?" Alex teased and kissed his ear. Bit his earlobe.

"If you say so ... yes," Matt groaned. "Oh fuck, please just do it faster... I want to love you properly..."

"Then do," Alex breathed. "Just do it, I'm here ... I won't leave, sweetie ..."

"Wait, I'm -" Matt's eyes widened as he came for a second time. While he was calling out her name, Alex got off of him and positioned herself next to him on the bed.

"Take me, once you're ready."

Matt couldn't believe his luck. He and Alex... Alex and him ... wow.

He rolled over and stared at her. She was staring at the ceiling. And then Matt realised - she hadn't even come yet.

"Oh, you naughty woman," he mumbled and got closer to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked sad.

"I'm really not too old?"

"What happened to River?" Matt chuckled but immediately cupped her face. "Too old. What is too old even? You're such an amazing woman, Alex, let me tell you. You know what guys think of as sexy? An adult, experienced woman. I'm such a lucky boy."

"You are indeed," Alex said with a weak smile. "Show me."

"My pleasure." Matt started roaming his hands along her body, touched her breasts, parted her legs and placed his hand between them. "Ohh, naughty, naughty girl," he whispered and dipped his fingers into her hot wetness. "What do you prefer, fingers? Tongue? Sonic screwdriver?"

"Mhhh." Alex leaned back and closed her eyes. "Doesn't matter. Try everything. You're the doctor, I know you're good ..."

"Because the doctor sleeps with so many people," Matt said sarcastically and pushed a second and third finger into her.

"Mh - more screwing, less talking!" she moaned.

"Oh, certainly," Matt said and pressed his thumb on her swollen bundle of nerves now. She gasped. "You like that? Kinky River ..."

"Yeah, I - I love it!" Alex gasped. "Can you please ... push harder?"

"Like it hard, eh?" He did what she wanted and pushed his fingers harder into her. Alex screamed.

"You were right, you're quite the screamer," Matt moaned and leaned his forehead against his shoulder. "Fuck ..."

"Yes!" Alex screamed. "Fuck me, doctor! Goodness ...!"

"I'm on it, love," Matt moaned and pushed his fingers harder into her, drawing some signs on her clit. Just as he noticed how she got tight around him, he pulled his fingers out.

"What - no!" Alex whined. "Doctor, what -"

"Shoosh, it's okay ..." Matt hovered over her. "See, baby ..." he started licking his fingers dry. "You taste so good ... bloody hell, I want to eat you out ..."

"Do it," Alex breathed. "Eat me out!"

Matt laughed. "My dearest wife," he whispered and parted her legs again. He sunk down between them. "I'm going to make love to you now, that's it."

"Oh good gracious ..." Alex wrapped her legs around him as he pushed. She was tight already, so his manhood was stretching her once again. She let out another throaty scream. "Yes! Oh my -"

"Alex..." Matt moaned once he was fully inside her again. "My love, why are you so perfect..."

"Don't ask me," Alex breathed. "Ask - ah -!"

And finally she came.

Her eyes rolled up and she dug her nails into his upper arms. "Ahh-hh! Doctor! Doctor... Matt... Smith!"

"Yes, I'm here ... Doctor Song ..." Matt kissed her lips. "My perfect Lexie..."

"Don't... call me that," Alex gasped and grabbed his arms tighter. She was still enjoying her orgasm as it seemed, her mouth was wide open and she didn't move.

"Alex, love? Are you dead?" Matt shook her.

"Oh don't dream, you're not that good," Alex said dryly and opened her eyes.

"But I'm good, or not?"

"I told you I never fake," Alex said and leaned back again. "Now let me enjoy the post coital bliss. You may continue down there."

Matt couldn't help but laugh. That was his Alex. She had so much of River.

He placed his hands on her waist, bent down and kissed her chest.

"I love you," he mumbled again, just a second before he came.

* * *

"Did you mean it?"

"What exactly?"

"Every word."

Alex and Matt were still in the bed, face to face, holding each other's hands.

"The 'I love you's? Meant them."

Alex breathed. "And that you find me sexy because I'm adult and experienced?"

"Yes." Matt smiled at her. "I've always had a crush on you. But then you were there at the set and I couldn't help but fall for you. You brightened up my days and I wanted to be with you everyday. And then we kissed ..."

"Oh yes, that first kiss." Alex smiled.

"Do you - do you love me too?" Matt was afraid of the answer.

"Oh, Matthew," Alex whispered and crawled closer. "It's not love what I feel for you. It's deep friendship. Yes, I love you. But in a friendly way."

"But - is it the age difference?" Matt was shocked. If he didn't care, how could she?

"Well, there are nineteen years between us. I could be your mother, darling."

"But you aren't," Matt mumbled.

"I'm not but I could. I love you dearly, Matt - just not as much as you love me. I think you deserve someone who's younger than me. And fertile." She grimaced. "You love children. You'd be a great father."

"I can be a father to Salomé," Matt said weakly and Alex sighed.

"Sweetie ... I know. I know!" She cupped his face. "And wow, you're good in bed. But I'm not a good catch for you."

"I love you."

"Oh no, you don't. Just go out, my love. Live. You'll find your true love out there."

"Baby, we belong together like the doctor and River. Please believe me ..." Matt was exhausted. She didn't love him. She didn't even want to try.

"Could you leave? I don't want Salomé to find us like this."

Matt only looked a her. For a long time. Then, after minutes, he finally stood up.

"Fine," he whispered. "I'll leave. See you at the set soon, I guess."

Alex smiled sadly. Oh, she had crushed his heart. She watched him getting dressed again. He looked desperate.

"If you ever need a young fuck again, call me," he mumbled without looking at her. He couldn't look at her.

"I won't," Alex said and Matt laughed quietly.

"You will." He slipped into his shoes. "Sooner or later. I know you."

"I won't, Matt."

Now he finally looked at her. "I know you will."

"Goodbye, sweetie," Alex said and closed her eyes. And then she waited until he had left the room.

The door crashed close. She waited a few more minutes.

Then she let her tears flow.

* * *

Why had she done that? Why? She had told him he was good in bed. He had done everything for her! He had told her he loved her - oh. Probably because of this. Matt cursed himself for telling her. So often! But he had been so sure that she felt the same for him. Well. He had been very, very wrong. Of course did Alex Kingston feel nothing more than friendship for him.

'I could be your mother, darling.'

It still hurt him. What was her problem. Her age? Oh, if the TARDIS only existed. Matt knew exactly what he would do. The only thing he'd do.

He'd travel back in time, only for his Alex. He'd bring her to the future and show her what was going to happen. And Alex would realise that one day she would love Matt, but feel too old for him. So young Alex would kiss Matt and they would marry ...

Matt stopped the daydream by opening his eyes.

No. He wouldn't cry after her.

He was an adult man, did he really need her to be happy?

He knew the answer but ignored it.

'No!' he told himself. 'No. I don't need Alex or River to be happy. Maybe I don't love her. Maybe it's just the afterglow...'

He also knew that he was terribly wrong about this too. But again he ignored it.

He was Matt Smith. The eleventh doctor. He could have anyone. He couldn't have Alex Kingston but he could have everyone else.

\- The end? -


End file.
